WO AI NI SHUN
by CHIBI-STAR
Summary: Yaoi, si no te gusta este genero no lo leas, pero si te gusta la pareja ShunXHyoga no dejes de leerlo.


WO AI NI SHUN

LÁGRIMAS AL ATARDECER

El sol del atardecer se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles y el cálido viento de verano golpeaba el rostro de Shun que se encontraba pensativo en uno de los balcones de la mansión Kido. Los tiernos ojos del caballero mostraban tristeza al igual que su boca, que generalmente vestía una cálida sonrisa. Poco a poco sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-Shun – lo llamó una voz detrás de él.

El joven volvió a guardar sus lágrimas y volvió la vista con alegría y una sonrisa fingida.

-¡Hyoga! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Salí a dar un paseo por ahí. Seiya me dijo que me buscabas.

-Sí – dijo Shun bajando la vista.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Shun? – dijo Hyoga preocupado por su amigo.

-No…sólo… - Shun no pudo continuar, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin aviso, el joven sólo se cubrió el rostro.

-Shun ¿estás enfermo? – preguntó Hyoga aún más preocupado poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Shun, el cual movió su cabeza negativamente como respuesta, pero no dejo de llorar.

Esto sobresaltó a Hyoga, Shun siempre había sido su mejor amigo y regularmente Shun lloraba con él, pero siempre tenía una razón. El frío cisne se volvía cálido en compañía de Shun, ya que desde pequeños se habían hecho buenos amigos y toda la ternura de Hyoga se reflejaba cuando hablaba con Shun.

El sol se ocultó tras los edificios, dejando finalmente a las estrellas empezar a brillar. Hyoga no había dicho ni una sola palabra, dejó a Shun llorar todo lo que quisiera, sabía que después tendría una explicación. De repente Shun se limpio las lágrimas, se disculpó con Hyoga y corrió a su habitación, dejando al caballero consternado y preocupado.

PREPARANDO LA CENA

-Hyoga ¿has visto a Shun? – preguntó una voz pasado un rato.

-Subió a su habitación Shiryu.

-¿A esta hora? Le gusta ver el atardecer. ¿Está enfermo? – preguntó Shiryu no menos preocupado que Hyoga.

-No lo sé – contesto fríamente el cisne.

-No lo habrás lastimado ¿o sí? – dijo Shiryu con desaprobación.

-¿Cómo? ¡Shiryu sabes que no lo haría, ninguno de nosotros lo haría! – gritó Hyoga.

-Cómo consejo, aléjate de él o Ikki se enfadará – dijo el dragón alejándose sin darle importancia al golpe que Hyoga le daba al barandal.

Shiryu subió y llamó en la habitación de Shun.

-¿Shun, estás ahí?

-¿Shiryu? – contestó Shun desde el interior.

-Prometiste ayudarme con la cena. ¿Lo olvidaste? – dijo Shiryu un poco molesto.

-No, no lo olvidé, eh… bajo enseguida – contestó Andrómeda.

-No tardes – dijo Shiryu dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Shun no tardo en bajar, pero sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, Shiryu lo notó y se preocupo, quizá Hyoga si le había hecho algo.

-¿Te sientes bien? Hoy no viste la puesta de sol en el balcón y tienes una expresión triste Shun.

-Eh… estoy bien Shiryu, en serio. Gracias por preguntar – contestó Shun con una sonrisa.

Shiryu preparaba la carne y Shun la ensalada, en eso apareció Seiya atraído por el olor de la carne.

-¡Qué delicia! – grito entusiasmado.

-Vete de aquí Seiya, estorbas y si no vas a ayudar no tienes nada que hacer aquí – dijo Shiryu alejando a Seiya de la estufa y sacándolo casi a patadas.

-Tú y Seiya se llevan muy bien – dijo Shun riendo.

-Igual que Hyoga y tú – contestó Shiryu guiñándole el ojo.

Los dos siguieron con su trabajo, pero la mente de Shun estaba en otro lado, sintió una punzada y volvió al mundo real.

-¡Shun! Te cortaste, ven acá – dijo el dragón tomándolo del brazo y poniendo la mano de Shun en la corriente de agua.

-Estoy bien Shiryu, no me duele.

-Tienes que tener cuidado amigo – sonrió Shiryu con una mirada que trataba de penetrar los ojos de Shun.

El dedo de Shun seguí sangrando y de esa forma no se le podía poner una vendita.

-Tendrás que chupártelo y hacer presión – sugirió Shiryu – mientras voy por gasas.

-Pero… Shiryu, no creo que…

-¿No sabes cómo? Bien, te lo demostraré después lo harás tú.

Shiryu metió el dedo de Shun en su boca y succionó su sangre, después ejerció presión mientras su lengua acariciaba el dedo de Shun.

-Eh Shiryu… ya… ya entendí – murmuró Shun sonrojándose.

-Bien, iré por las gasas – dijo Shiryu sin prestar atención a la incomodidad de su compañero.

Shun volvió a lavar su dedo e hizo lo que Shiryu le había dicho, al poco tiempo llegó el último y curó a su amigo, después siguieron preparando la cena.

EL TRISTE SHUN

El primero en sentarse a la mesa fue Seiya, seguido de Ikki que había regresado de trabajar y estaba realmente hambriento, Saori llegó con Hyoga, Shun llegó llevando la ensalada y Shiryu la carne. Como siempre en la cena Hyoga permanecía callado, Ikki y Seiya peleándose y haciendo bromas, Saori tratando de tranquilizarlos y Shiryu sirviendo, pero está vez Shun no reía con las bromas de Seiya e Ikki.

-Hermanito, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Ikki al notar la conducta extraña de Shun.

-Si, estoy bien – Shun sonrió débilmente.

Al terminar la cena y por ser viernes los seis jóvenes se sentaron en la sala frente a la chimenea, Saori ocupando el sillón principal, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki en el sofá, Shun en el suelo junto a la chimenea apagada y Seiya acostado sobre el tapete.

-Oye Ikki, ¿qué piensas hacer con el dinero que ganas? – preguntó el entrometido de Seiya.

-No es tu asunto, pero sólo para molestarte te lo diré. Compraré un coche y el resto se lo daré a Shun – dijo Ikki feliz de ver la cara de envidia de Seiya.

-Shun eres afortunado al tener un hermano como él – dijo Shiryu, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Shun? – dijo Saori.

-Eh… ¿me hablan? – contestó el joven como despertando de un sueño.

-¿Qué te ocurre el día de hoy? – preguntó Ikki.

-No es nada, simplemente el día de hoy me siento muy cansado – dijo Shun sonriendo débilmente.

-¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? – sugirió Hyoga.

-Hyoga tiene razón, ve a dormir y descansa – dijo Saori.

-Eso haré – dijo Shun poniéndose de pie y dándole las buenas noches a todos, los cuales contestaron al unísono.

-Descansas mi pequeño – le dijo Ikki dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

UN POEMA PARA SHUN

En la oscuridad de la noche, una sombra entró a la habitación de Shun y cuidadosamente se sentó en la cama, observando las suaves facciones del caballero, que se podían ver gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana entreabierta.

-¿Qué te pasa Shun? ¿Por qué no me lo dices? – murmuró Hyoga poniendo su brazo sobre la espalda de Shun – siempre hemos sido buenos amigos y nos hemos ayudado mutuamente. Tú puedes ver el dolor en mi corazón, el cual debo de curar por mí mismo, pero tú me ayudas mucho – Hyoga se incorporó y beso la mejilla de Shun, caminó a la puerta y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta la voz de Shun lo detuvo.

-Hyoga, ven – volvió a llamarlo, el caballero de cisne sonrió y volvió a sentarse junto a Shun.

-Estabas despierto – dijo Hyoga.

-Desperté cuando te sentaste en mi cama – confesó Shun tímidamente.

-Así que oíste lo que te dije – dijo Hyoga ruborizándose, pero Shun no lo notó – y… ¿vas a contestar a lo que te pregunte?

Shun afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza y sentándose al lado de Hyoga, intentó empezar a hablar, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un sollozo y volvió llorar. Hyoga le tenía mucha paciencia a su amigo, pues no sólo lo estimaba y quería como amigo, sino que su amor crecía por él cada día más.

-No llores, puedes decirme la razón de tus lágrimas, no calles más, no estás solo – dijo Hyoga abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Me siento un poco incomodo. Tengo un presentimiento que deseo con todas mis fuerzas que sea únicamente eso. Ésto oprime mi corazón y me asfixia.

-Y por qué no me cuentas de que se trata? Quizá te pueda ayudar – dijo Hyoga sin dejar de abrazar a su compañero.

-Mejor dejémoslo así. Estaré mejor mañana, lo prometo.

El cisne sonrió y soltó a Shun, después de darle las buenas noches, se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-Hyoga, recita ese poema que tu madre te enseñó – suplicó Shun, tomando a Hyoga del brazo e impidiendo que se fuera – es tan bonito que estoy seguro que me sentiré mejor.

-Vaya, aún eres un niño – le contestó Hyoga burlándose de él – está bien, está bien, lo diré – continuó después de ver la mirada suplicante de Shun, Hyoga se aclaró la garganta y empezó – Quiero ofrecerte rosas rojas como nuestro futuro, quiero abrazarlas con mis manos, incluso si hay espinas de tristeza en ellas. Alas heridas se despliegan sobre nuestro destino porque dentro de mi memoria no hay mañana. ¿Puedes ver las gotas de mis lágrimas? Se vuelven más y más brillantes. ¿Porqué llorar más si…? – Hyoga se interrumpió.

-¿Ya no te acuerdas? – dijo Shun.

-Sí, sí me acuerdo, pero en ese espacio tengo que poner el nombre de la persona de quién estoy enamorado y… siempre que pienso en… - Hyoga se volvió a interrumpir, tratando se no decir más de lo debido.

-¿En quién? – preguntó Shun lleno de curiosidad.

-¡Ya es tarde! Mejor tú acaba ese poema en tu mente, sólo tienes que decir ¿Porqué llorar si "esa persona" sabe que lo amo? Mañana vendré por ti temprano para ir a correr. ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Hyoga poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Shun un poco más tranquilo.

EL BESO DE BUENAS NOCHES

La mañana siguiente Shun fue temprano a la habitación de Hyoga, el cual se encontraba dormido a pierna suelta. Shun sonrió y se acercó a él, viendo como su amigo dormía con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Shun – murmuró Hyoga entre sueños.

-Aquí estoy Hyoga –contestó Shun asombrado, Hyoga abrió los ojos de repente y se encontró con la tierna cara de Shun frente a él con su singular expresión de confusión.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué… qué pasaquehacesaquí? – gritó Hyoga.

-Dijiste que saldríamos a correr temprano, pero no fuiste a buscarme.

-Ya veo, bueno… llena dos botellas con agua mientras yo me preparo -Shun obedeció y salió de ahí dejando a Hyoga en estado de shock.

En la cocina se encontraba Shiryu haciendo el desayuno y se sorprendió de ver a Shun lleno de vida tan temprano en sábado, cuando regularmente era el último en despertar.

-Definitivamente tienes algo Shun. ¿A dónde vas tan temprano? – preguntó Shiryu asombrado.

-Voy a salir a correr con Hyoga, no nos esperen a desayunar – contestó Shun saliendo con las botellas de agua y una gran sonrisa. Shiryu sonrió y con pesar en su corazón sabía que únicamente Hyoga podía levantarle tanto el ánimo a Shun.

Hyoga bajaba las escaleras pesadamente, arrastrando aún los pies y con unas grandes ojeras, pero al ver que Shun lo esperaba al final de la escalera se incorporó y bajo más ágilmente. Shun le dio su botella de agua y juntos salieron a trote por la puerta, mientras Shiryu los veía alejarse mordiéndose los labios.

Los dos amigos corrieron hasta llegar a un parque que quedaba a cinco cuadras de la mansión, ahí se detuvieron a descansar un poco. Shun se sentó en un columpio y Hyoga en el trapecio de éste.

-Hyoga, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo Shun al tiempo que movía el columpio delicadamente.

-Sí, dime.

-¿Por qué en las noches siempre vas y me besas? – preguntó el joven ruborizándose y viendo el suelo.

-Eh… bueno… ¿te molesta? – contestó Hyoga más sonrojado que Shun y tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos subió al travesaño del juego.

-No – contestó Shun para sorpresa de Hyoga – Ikki siempre lo hacía cuando éramos pequeños, me decía que era el beso de las buenas noches y que mamá me lo mandaba.

-¿Ya no lo hace?

-No, desde que volvió de la Isla de la Muerte – dijo Shun tristemente deteniendo el columpio.

-Bueno, en la aldea donde yo me crié si quieres mucho a una persona se lo demuestras así, sin importar si es hombre o mujer, pero si te molesta dejare de hacerlo – dijo Hyoga sintiéndose aliviado.

-¡Continúa haciéndolo! Por favor – dijo Shun lleno de alegría y poniéndose de pie – ahora, vamos a ver quién llega primero a la mansión – gritó el caballero corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

-Eres un tramposo! – le grito Hyoga dando un salto y corriendo tras de él.

"NO ME DEJES GANAR"

En la mansión Seiya bajaba las escaleras aún con el almohadazo marcado en la cara y con un gran bostezo pudo distinguir a Shiryu leyendo un libro en la sala.

-¡Buenos días Shiryu! ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? – dijo Seiya con un gran bostezo – de seguro Shun aún está dormido.

-¡Buen día! Te equivocas, Shun despertó mucho más temprano de la habitual y salió a correr con Hyoga, Saori e Ikki fueron a arreglar un asunto. El desayuno está servido.

En ese momento llegaron Hyoga y Shun, éste último emocionado, agitado y con la cara roja. Seiya ya estaba en la cocina y Shiryu apenas se iba a levantar.

-¿Por qué tan contento Shun? – preguntó Shiryu asombrado.

-¡Finalmente le gane a Hyoga en las carreras! Muero de hambre ¿qué hiciste de desayunar? – Shun dijo todo esto sin tomar aire.

-Seiya también está desayunando, ve, en un momento voy para servirles – dijo Shiryu feliz de ver a su amigo otra vez con ese ánimo que no veía por lo menos en tres días, pero al ver a Hyoga que se tiraba perezosamente en el sofá su expresión cambio – Hyoga, no es justo que lo engañes así.

-¡Vamos Shiryu! Ha estado deprimido, hay que hacer que se sienta mejor.- contestó Hyoga sin darle mucha importancia al comentario de Shiryu.

-Ya ven a desayunar – ordenó el dragón molesto.

El desayuno, como siempre estuvo delicioso, Shiryu cocinaba muy bien y cuando quería quedar bien era mucho mejor. Esta vez lo había hecho pensando en Shun y pensar en él hacía que el dragón hiciera mucho mejor cualquier cosa que hacía, llegando al extremo de pasar a ser algo mejor que perfecto. Después del desayuno Seiya decidió ayudar a Shiryu con los trastes, para dejar que Hyoga y Shun descansaran, pues según Seiya habían "madrugado como pollos".

Hyoga fue el primero en subir a su habitación, pues Shun no se sentía muy a gusto dejarle todo el tiradero al pobre Shiryu, pero éste lo convenció diciéndole que Seiya lo ayudaría. Shun aceptó y subió, pero no se dirigió a su habitación, sino que llegó directamente a la habitación de Hyoga. Sin llamar a la puerta entró y encontró al cisne recostado en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente, Shun sonrió y se acercó a él dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que Hyoga despertara.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupado haciéndose a un lado para que Shun también pudiera acostarse.

-No ocurre nada – dijo Shun sonriendo tiernamente – es sólo que tenía que reprocharte que me dejaras ganar.

-A ti no se te escapa nada ¿verdad? – dijo Hyoga sonriendo y alborotando el ya alborotado cabello de Shun – estaba cansado, además te vi tan feliz. Shun sabes que haría cualquier cosa por verte sonreír.

-Todos se preocupan mucho por mí, me tratan peor que a un bebé, y eso que Seiya es más chico que yo – dijo Shun regañando a Hyoga en tono suave.

-Seiya… bueno, él… él no es tú – dijo Hyoga cerrando una vez más los ojos – ahora duerme, me hiciste madrugar – continuó el cisne acomodándose y dando un gran bostezo.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí? – preguntó Shun tímidamente, Hyoga contestó moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente y Shun cerró los ojos con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

LOS CELOS

Cuando Hyoga despertó Shun no estaba con él, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarse dónde podría estar, escucho las risas de Shun, Shiryu y Seiya. El caballero se levantó perezosamente y bajo las escaleras para encontrar a Shun riendo a carcajadas, mientras Seiya lo sostenía y Shiryu le hacía cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

-Creo que ya ha tenido bastante – dijo Hyoga helando las risas de Seiya y Shiryu.

-Ah… ya no podía más – jadeó Shun sujetando su estomago que le dolía de tanto reír.

-Ven Shun, vamos a ver si llega Saori e Ikki – dijo Seiya corriendo rápidamente, seguido por un Shun que apenas y se podía levantar del dolor de estomago.

-Vamos Hyoga, no sólo tú te puedes divertir con él – dijo Shiryu en tono desafiante.

-Vaya, parece ser que al poderoso dragón le da envidia que su amado prefiera a otro – se burló el cisne.

-Escúchame bien Hyoga, somos muy amigos desde hace mucho, pero no voy a permitir que te burles de mis sentimientos, ni de Shun – dijo Shiryu mirando a Hyoga con ojos desafiantes.

-Tú tampoco te tienes que burlar ni de mis sentimientos, ni de Shun, además el que escoge es él y no tú… ni yo – respondió Hyoga con seguridad, aunque en la última parte sus fuerzas flaquearon.

Shiryu subió enojado a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe que resonó por toda la mansión, pero el frío cisne lo ignoro por completo y encendió la televisión.

"¡¡TIENEN QUE ESTUDIAR!"

Saori e Ikki llegaron y entraron a la mansión acompañados de Shun y Seiya, a los cuales Ikki los traía agarrados de la camisa. Hyoga vio como Seiya se retorcía tratando de librarse de Ikki y Shun parecía perrito regañado.

-¿Porqué están afuera jugando cuando deberían de estar estudiando? – les dijo Ikki dejándolos caer al piso.

-¿Estudiar qué? – preguntó Seiya sobándose el trasero.

-El lunes comenzamos exámenes Seiya, y comenzamos con matemáticas – dijo Shun dando un suspiro.

-Así es, ¿creyeron que se me había olvidado? – dijo Ikki.

Saori, trato de tranquilizar a Ikki, pero al mismo tiempo también reprendió a los más jóvenes por no preocuparse por sus estudios, Hyoga sólo los observaba por encima del sillón.

-Ah, ¡hola Hyoga! – dijo Saori descubriendo a Hyoga.

-Oye patito, ¿por qué dejas que estos dos se pongan a jugar en lugar de estudiar, cuando sabes perfectamente que ninguno de los dos sabe nada? – dijo Ikki dando de gritos.

-Será porque no soy su mamá y no me interesa – contestó Hyoga subiéndole el volumen a la televisión.

En eso Shiryu bajó las escaleras atraído por el alboroto de los lloriqueos de Shun y Seiya y los gritos de Ikki.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-¡Tú también lagartija! Deberías de ponerlos a estudiar, se nota que aquí soy el único que se preocupa por el desempeño escolar de estos dos.

-Yo no sabía que tenían que estudiar – se defendió Shiryu con su voz tranquila.

Todos se sentaron en la sala donde estaba para ver la televisión, naturalmente Ikki no dejaba oír nada porque continuaba gritando y ordenándoles a Seiya y a su hermano que se fueran a estudiar.

-Ikki, no me dejas oír nada – declaró el cisne al notar que no podía subir más el volumen.

Saori arrebató el control de la televisión a Hyoga y apagó el aparato. Después les ordeno a Seiya y a Shun que se comportaran como jóvenes de 16 años y aceptaran su responsabilidad.

-¡Un momento, Shiryu y Hyoga también tienen exámenes! – dijo Seiya - ¿porqué ellos no estudian?

-Yo por mi parte estoy libre, exente todas las materias – dijo Shiryu mirando a Hyoga.

-Igual yo – contestó el cisne.

-¿Tú patito? Y se puede saber ¿qué hiciste para que eso ocurriera? – dijo Ikki burlándose de Hyoga.

-Copiarme naturalmente – contestó Shiryu antes que Hyoga.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Lo que pasa es que te da envidia que yo nunca hago tareas ni nada y aún así obtengo buenas calificaciones – dijo Hyoga sacándole la lengua a Shiryu y guiñándole discretamente el ojo a Shun que no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

-¡Muchas felicidades a los dos! – dijo Saori – ahora Seiya y Shun, ¿qué piensan hacer? Tatsumi no está para ayudarlos a estudiar esta vez.

La cara de Ikki palideció, no le gustaba la idea de ver a su hermano reprobado, lo de menos era Seiya, pero que pasaría con Shun. Los dos jóvenes se miraron fijamente y sus expresiones mostraban pánico. Sin Tatsumi tendrían que estudiar por su cuenta y sin duda reprobarían ya que no entendían ni jota de matemáticas.

-Yo los ayudaré – dijo Shiryu.

-¡Lo harás! – gritaron Shun, Seiya e Ikki al unísono.

-Sí, pero será mañana por la mañana.

-¡De acuerdo!

Hyoga sabía porque Shiryu se había ofrecido. Shiryu era muy inteligente, pero no le gustaba compartir ese conocimiento y mucho menos explicarle a un par de niños que no entendían nada de nada nunca. Pero Shiryu sabía que si lo hacía podría estar con Shun toda una tarde, sin que Hyoga estuviera merodeando.

LA CONFESIÓN DE SHIRYU

Shun estaba en su habitación acostado en su cama, pasaba de medianoche, pero el seguía despierto. De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Shun cerró los ojos, estaba seguro que era Hyoga y quería asustarlo cuando se acercara. Alguien se sentó en su cama y empezó a acariciarlo por encima de la sábana azul que lo cubría. Shun se estremeció por dentro pero no abrió los ojos.

-Shun, eres tan hermoso, cuando duermes, cuando ríes, aún cuando lloras – dijo Shiryu observando la luz de la luna en el perfil de Shun – tus ojos puros son meteoros que agujeran la oscuridad. Mi Shun, mi querido Shun, incluso si un día nos separan, mi corazón seguirá junto al tuyo, tendré tu sonrisa y no te olvidaré. Sabes Shun, siempre que abro los ojos estás ahí, siempre preocupándote por todos, eso, quizá fue lo que me enamoro. Shun sólo hay un modo del cual puedo vivir, sólo uno, huir contigo. Sólo hay un lugar dónde puedo morir, sólo uno, en tu corazón – Shiryu decía todo esto sin dejar de acariciar y de ver a Shun. El caballero "dormido" no podía creer lo que oía, ¿cómo era posible que Shiryu, teniendo a Shunrei, se hubiera enamorado de él? Shiryu continuó – Dime mi pequeño, ¿a quién prefieres? ¿quién está primero, Hyoga acaso? Shun, el amor que siento por ti crece tanto, tan rápido que me es imposible ocultarlo más. Ya no soporto verte reír con Hyoga – el caballero del dragón abrazó a Shun con delicadeza para no "despertarlo", y mirando sus ojos cerrados y sus labios puros a contraluz, no pudo más y acercándose lentamente lo beso. Shun intentaba no poner ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero dentro de él había miles de preguntas y un gran temor - es por eso que… me he atrevido a decírtelo en sueños, no podría hacerlo de frente y… - Shiryu calló, Hyoga, acababa de entrar a la habitación de Shun.

Los dos amigos se miraron fija y desafiantemente, el dragón se levantó y salió de la habitación. Hyoga miró a su amado Shun que mantenía los ojos cerrados evitando cualquier expresión que lo pudiera delatar. El cisne se acercó lentamente a él y lo beso en la mejilla como todas las noches lo hacía, luego salió de la habitación. Cuando Shun sintió que finalmente estaba solo abrió los ojos y no pudo hacer otra cosa sino llorar, su presentimiento había sido confirmado, no quería lastimar a Shiryu, pero tampoco podía engañas a su corazón, él amaba a alguien más, además no quería tener problemas con Ikki, el pobre Shun se sentía tan incompetente. Esa noche, el caballero de Andrómeda no pudo dormir por más que lo intento, las palabras de Shiryu revoloteaban en su mente cada vez que cerraba sus ojos.

LAS MATEMATICAS CONTRA EL AMOR

Ikki fue a despertar a Shun el día siguiente, pasaban de las doce y el caballero de Andrómeda no daba señales de vida.

-¿Shun, pequeño? ¡Ya es tarde, tienes que levantarte! – decía Ikki golpeando la puerta.

-Ya voy – contestó una voz quebradiza en el interior de la habitación.

-Bien, Seiya te está esperando para desayunar.

Ikki se fue de ahí y Shun se levantó de la cama perezosamente. Después bajo a desayunar con Seiya. Naturalmente la expresión de Shun era terrible, sus ojos nuevamente estaban rojos e hinchados de no haber dormido y llorado toda la noche, así como sus grandes ojeras.

-¡Buenos días…! ¿Shun? – dijo Seiya primero con una gran sonrisa, luego con preocupación - ¡Qué aspecto tienes!

-Lo sé, no dormí bien – dijo Shun sentándose a un lado de su compañero.

En eso llegó Ikki con una cara de enojo que hizo que Shun y Seiya temblaran.

-Apresúrense, Shiryu los está esperando para estudiar desde hace más de una hora.

-Niisan, ¿no has visto a Hyoga?

-No hermanito, pero no es momento para eso, ¡apúrate!

Seiya y Shun terminaron de desayunar y fueron con Shiryu, Seiya pidió permiso para arreglarse, Shiryu cedió. La lección no podía empezar sin los dos pupilos, así que Shiryu le pidió a Shun que esperara a Seiya, Shun accedió y decidió ir a buscar a Hyoga.

El caballero de Andrómeda se dirigió al jardín y ahí caminó hasta el final, se detuvo frente a un manzano y de un salto subió a una de las ramas más altas, ahí se encontró con Hyoga.

-¡Bueno días Shun!

-¡Hola Hyoga!

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? – preguntó el caballero dándole un mordisco a una manzana.

-Si no estás aquí estás en el muelle, sé donde encontrarte – dijo Shun con una gran sonrisa, a la cual Hyoga respondió de la misma forma.

-Ya es muy tarde y veo que aún traes puesto el pijama.

-Eh… - Shun se ruborizó – es que… hoy no tengo ganas de hacer nada.

Hyoga miro fijamente a Shun, y notó los ojos rojos y las ojeras, su joven amigo no se veía nada bien.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Sabes Shun, esos cambios de humor que últimamente has tenido no son muy propios de ti – dijo Hyoga mirando la descuidada apariencia de su amigo, Shun bajo la mirada. Hyoga supo inmediatamente que Shun ocultaba algo, quizá más tarde se lo contaría.

-¡Shun, ya es hora de empezar! – gritó Seiya a lo lejos - ¿Dónde estás?

-Bien Hyoga me tengo que ir… Shiryu… nos explicará matemáticas – dijo Shun bajándose del árbol. Hyoga se despidió de él con una sonrisa prometiéndole que iría a ver como iban las cosas más tarde.

Shiryu, Seiya y Shun se encontraban estudiando, naturalmente Shiryu había reprendido a Shun por seguir en pijama a las dos de la tarde.

-¿Entendiste Seiya?

-Sí

-¿Y tú, Shun?

-¿Eh? No… perdón, no ponía atención – confesó Shun.

-Está bien Shun, concéntrate – dijo Shiryu mirando tiernamente a su amigo.

-Sí – dijo Shun sin mirar a Shiryu, pero sintiendo que se ruborizaba.

-¡Shiryu, no seas tan grosero! Si le hablas así no entenderá.

-¡Hyoga, no interrumpas! – dijo Shiryu molesto.

Hyoga hizo caso omiso a Shiryu y se sentó a un lado de Shun para ver que hacían. Le sorprendió el hecho que ninguno de los dos pudiera aprender como hacer ecuaciones lineales y esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿De qué te ríes? – dijo Shiryu que lo miraba molesto.

-Tenemos dos amigos bastante distraídos, son ecuaciones lineales, cualquiera puede hacerlas – dijo Hyoga levantándose y pensando en hacer otra cosa.

-Entonces tú entiendes esto Hyoga – preguntó Seiya muerto de envidia.

-Por supuesto, es sencillo – contestó Hyoga estirándose perezosamente.

-Entonces, tú me explicaras matemáticas – declaró Shun, ganándole la propuesta a Seiya.

-¿Qué? – dijeron Seiya y Shiryu al mismo tiempo. Cada uno por una razón diferente, Shiryu perdería la oportunidad de estudiar con Shun y Seiya no quería seguir aguantando el mal genio que tenía Shiryu ese día.

-Hyoga me explicará matemáticas y así Shiryu no tendrá tanta carga, creo que con Seiya es suficiente – dijo Shun sonriendo débilmente.

-Has lo que quieras – contestó el dragón molesto, pues se sentía aplazado una vez más por su querido Shun.

-Bien, entonces empecemos Shun, subamos a tu habitación – dijo Hyoga tomándolo del brazo.

Shiryu no pudo renegar de Seiya, pero aún le explicó con la paciencia que lo caracteriza. Seiya notó a su compañero más calmado y decidió no tener problemas con él y poner mucha atención. Mientras tanto Shun y Hyoga estudiaban en la habitación de Shun. El caballero cisne no era tan mal maestro y Shun ponía atención a lo que le decía, así que acabaron rápidamente y se acostaron para descansar un poco.

LOS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS

-¿Porqué ya no quisiste seguir estudiando con Shiryu y Seiya? ¿Acaso Seiya es tan lento en aprender? – dijo Hyoga recostado en la cama de Shun.

-No, no es eso. Siempre estudio con Seiya y ya estoy acostumbrado al ritmo – sonrió Shun recostado al lado de Hyoga – no quería darle tanto trabajo a Shiryu, no es su obligación.

-Shun… hablando de Shiryu – dijo Hyoga, dudando si decirle a su amigo lo ocurrido la noche anterior – eh… él estuvo…

-Aquí por la noche. Lo sé – continuó Shun interrumpiendo a Hyoga y haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas otra vez.

-¿Lo sabías? – preguntó el cisne extrañado.

-Sí – Shun se incorporó y empezó a llorar.

-¿Te lastimó? ¿Qué te hizo? – dijo Hyoga abrazando a su amigo lleno de rabia hacía Shiryu.

Shun le contó entre sollozos lo que había pasado esa noche. Hyoga estaba furioso con Shiryu, él había prometido no decirle nada a Shun, sino que dejaría que él escogiera a su ser amado sin verse obligado a responder un sentimiento. Lo que más le preocupaba a Hyoga era el hecho que Shun llorará por eso, no sabía si lloraba porque también sentía algo por Shiryu o porque se sentía presionado a responder ese sentimiento y no quería hacerlo. ¿Qué hacer para tranquilizar a su amigo?

-Shun lo importante aquí es lo que tú sientas. No debes preocuparte por eso, en el amor siempre alguien pierde – dijo Hyoga con voz calmada.

-Hyoga, tengo miedo. Ya lo había notado, pero esperaba que fuera sólo mi imaginación. No puedo soportar su mirada llena de deseo y su forma de actuar conmigo! – gritó Shun golpeando la almohada.

-¡Shun tranquilízate! – dijo Hyoga deteniéndolo de las muñecas – ¡no puedes culparlo! ¡No puedes culpar a las personas de amar a alguien!

-Y no lo hago Hyoga, es sólo que no lo quiero lastimar y…- Shun suspiro y se sentó en su cama con tranquilidad – no sé como comportarme con él.

Hyoga lo abrazó fuertemente y le hizo entender que lo que había escuchado esa noche había sido por error y si cambiaba con Shiryu iba a provocar un mal entendido con todos. Lo mejor sería comportarse como siempre e ignorar lo ocurrido. También le confesó que él ya sabía del amor de Shiryu.

-Shun, sabes que si me necesitas ahí estaré – dijo Hyoga tomándolo de los hombros.

Shun asintió y se hundió en el hombro de su amigo, Hyoga lo beso tiernamente la frente. Shun miró, con sus grandes ojos esmeralda, los azules ojos de Hyoga, ninguno de los dos notaron que sus rostros se acercaban más y más hasta fundirse en un cálido beso. Shun tembló un poco pero cerró sus ojos, al igual que Hyoga.

FRIO Y CALOR HACEN PASES.

-¡Acabamos! – gritó Seiya jubiloso. Shiryu sonrió y se sentía satisfecho de que su amigo hubiera sacado algo de provecho de él, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que había dejado a su Shun en las manos inexpertas de Hyoga.

-¿Ya terminaron? – dijo una suave voz que provenía de las escaleras.

-Así es Shun y tenlo por seguro que mañana tendré una mejor calificación que tú – dijo Seiya por molestar.

-Espero que así sea – dijo Shun con una sonrisa.

-Dime Shun, ¿el señor engreído es tan bueno como dice serlo? – preguntó Shiryu mirando tiernamente a Shun.

-Más o menos – contestó el caballero tratando de esquivar la mirada del dragón.

-Oye señor sabiduría, no tienes porque insultarme de esa manera – dijo Hyoga que también bajaba las escaleras.

-Shiryu, ahora que acabamos, ¿podemos jugar? – dijo Seiya que ya estaba fastidiado y quería entretenerse un poco, Shiryu afirmó con la cabeza - ¡Qué bien! Ven Shun. Te apuesto a que esta vez no me ganaras.

Shun y Seiya fueron a la sala de la televisión para jugar nintendo, dejando a Hyoga y a Shiryu matándose con la mirada. Hyoga tenía ganas de decirle a Shiryu lo que Shun había oído, pero si lo hacía provocaría que el dragón hiciera un esfuerzo mayor por complacer a Shun.

-De ti depende que apruebe el examen Hyoga – dijo Shiryu con voz fría acomodando los cuadernos, hojas y lápices que Seiya había dejado tirados.

-Crees que eres el único inteligente aquí, yo también puedo ser buen maestro – contestó Hyoga recogiendo la basura.

-Hyoga… yo lo siento – dijo Shiryu ante el asombro de Hyoga – creo que los celos me comen cada día más.

-Shiryu… creo que los dos hemos exagerado un poco – dijo Hyoga al ver la preocupación de su amigo y tomándolo del brazo lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá.

En verdad Shiryu se llevaba muy bien con Seiya, pero él era un niño aún y no podía entender el complejo pensamiento de Shiryu, con Ikki era imposible hablar y no sentía que pudiera hablar con Saori, sólo quedaba Hyoga, pero era su rival en el tema.

-¿Qué haces para mantener a Shun a tu lado? – preguntó Shiryu con cierta desesperación.

-No hago nada Shiryu, desde siempre nos hemos identificado mucho, quizá contigo no ha encontrado esa conexión – contestó el cisne poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Shiryu.

Shiryu sonrió débilmente, se sentía abatido y sabía que Shun ya había escogido a Hyoga. Sabía que era imposible tener una posibilidad con él, tan sólo una sonrisa, una de sus tiernas miradas, pero parecía ser que ese día, hasta esas pequeñas muestras de afecto habían desaparecido.

-Hyoga… ¿Shun no sabe lo que siento o sí?

-Eh… - Hyoga titubeo – no, no creo – no podía decírselo, era un secreto entre Shun y Hyoga - ¿porqué lo preguntas?

-Lo imagine – dijo Shiryu bajando la cabeza deseando que fuera así para tener una oportunidad pero no quería lastimar más a su corazón.

Los gritos de Seiya interrumpieron el silencio que existía en la mansión, Shun lo había vencido otra vez y Seiya no podía sino revolcarse de envidia. En eso llegó Ikki con Saori. Saori fue directamente con Hyoga y Shiryu notando un aire de tensión, casi al instante apareció Ikki trayendo consigo a Shun y a Seiya de la camisa. Seiya se retorcía gritando que ya habían acabado de estudiar y Shun con su expresión de perrito regañado.

-Y bien Sensei Shiryu, ¿cómo les fue a estos dos? – preguntó Ikki dejándolos caer al suelo.

-Ya acabaron. Yo me encargue de Seiya y Hyoga de Shun – explicó Shiryu tratando de no soltar la carcajada el ver a los dos jóvenes levantarse sobándose el trasero.

-¡Qué! Dejaste a mi pobre hermano en manos del patito copión – gritó Ikki mirando con desaprobación a Hyoga y a Shiryu.

-Para que lo sepas gallina a medio cocer, Shun fue el que pidió que fuera así – contestó Hyoga ofendido.

Ikki ya no dijo nada más, pero miro a Shun con aspecto enojado, el pequeño se ocultó detrás de Saori disimuladamente.

-Bien, comamos algo – sugirió Saori

-¡Sí! Muero de hambre – grito Seiya relamiéndose los labios como perro hambriento.

Ikki le propició un golpe en la cabeza y le pidió que se comportara.

RENUNCIO A TI

La cena, como siempre estuvo exquisita, a Shiryu se le daba de maravilla cocinar y sus cinco amigos estaban muy complacidos con él, incluso Ikki sonreía cada vez que probaba la comida de Shiryu. Después de la cena, se dirigieron a la sala de la chimenea donde los seis amigos se divertían contando chistes o sólo se estaban callados perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-¡Shun! No entiendo porque decidiste que Hyoga te explicara, estoy seguro que mañana reprobaras – dijo Ikki preocupado por su hermano.

Hyoga lo fulminó discretamente con la mirada y Shiryu ocultó su sonrisa con su mano.

-Estaré bien Ikki – dijo Shun sonriendo.

-Yo sé porque lo hizo – dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie – fue porque nuestro Shun quería estar con su amado Hyoga.

Saori levantó la vista preocupada, Hyoga trato de ocultar que se ruborizaba, Shiryu apretó los puños con fuerza e Ikki se levantó del sillón dispuesto a matar a Seiya, pero cuando reaccionó descubrió que Seiya se encontraba tirado en el suelo sujetándose el estomago. Todos volvieron la vista a Shun, que aún tenía el puño cerrado y una expresión de enojo que no era muy común ver en él.

-Eh… lo siento – dijo Shun ante la mirada atónita de todos y huyó a su habitación seguido por Ikki que corrió detrás de él.

-¿Por…qué…lo…hi…zo? – dijo Seiya tratando de tomar aire.

-Quizá tu comentario no le agradó Seiya – dijo Saori, mirando de reojo a Hyoga y a Shiryu que aún seguían con los ojos como platos.

-Recuerda que estos días ha estado muy voluble y eso no le agradó – dijo Hyoga tratando de recuperarse de la impresión.

Hyoga y Shiryu lo ayudaron a levantarse y lo llevaron a su habitación, topándose con Ikki que sonrió al ver a Seiya.

-Tuviste suerte que te haya golpeado Shun y no yo, sino en este momento no podrías ni levantarte.

Seiya lo miró avergonzado, quizá su broma si había sido muy fuerte para Shun. Los dos caballeros dejaron a Seiya en su habitación recomendándole dormir, ya que al día siguiente sería su examen.

En la habitación de Shun, Ikki seguía golpeando la puerta y ordenándole a Shun que la abriera, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna.

-Quizá Hyoga deba hacerlo Ikki – dijo Shiryu con voz calmada.

-¿Porqué él? Shun es mi hermano – gritó Ikki enfadado.

-Pero para Shun eres el papá y no te lo dirá nada así logres abrir la puerta de un golpe, lo que él necesita ahora es un amigo y quién mejor que Hyoga.

Ikki aceptó pero no muy contento, dejando a Hyoga encargarse del asunto, cuando Hyoga iba a llamar a la puerta volvió la vista.

-¿Acaso creen que Shun es tonto? Sabe que ustedes dos están aquí, aunque sea yo no abrirá a menos que se vayan – dijo Hyoga cruzándose de brazos. El fénix y el dragón no tuvieron otra opción que irse de ahí y dejarlo todo en manos de Hyoga. El cisne iba a llamar a la puerta cuando está se abrió, dejándolo pasar y cerrándose nuevamente detrás de él.

-Lo lamento – dijo una suave voz a espaldas del cisne.

-Shun, no tienes por que, alguien….

-¡No pude permitir que lo dijera enfrente de Shiryu! – dijo Shun y se dejó caer en la cama con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Shun estoy…

-¡Pero al mismo tiempo negué lo que siento por ti!

-Sé porque lo hiciste – dijo Hyoga sonriendo y abrazando a Shun – además, todos sabíamos que alguien le iba a cerrar la boca a esa mula, pero nunca sospechamos que serias tú.

Hyoga empezó a reír, Shun esbozo una sonrisa y preguntó si Seiya se encontraba bien.

-Si, esta bien, sólo un poco asustado. Por suerte tú lo golpeaste casi como reacción y no con intención, sino ahora estaría en el hospital.

Shun rió e intentó volver a disculparse, pero no pudo porque sus labios fueron atrapados entre los de Hyoga.

-Será mejor que también te duermas pequeño, mañana tienes un examen y no vamos a permitir que Seiya obtenga una mejor calificación ¿o sí? – dijo Hyoga dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¡Hasta mañana!

Hyoga salió de la habitación de Shun y bajo a la sala dónde Shiryu e Ikki lo esperaban

-¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Ikki

-Sólo que lo sentía y que no le había agradado la broma de Seiya. Lo hizo sin pensar, digamos, como una reacción - los tres caballeros rieron al recordar la cara de susto de Seiya.

Pasaba de media noche y una sombra entró a la habitación de Shun, era Shiryu que deseaba volver a verlo dormido. Se quedó parado observándolo, está vez el semblante de Shun era diferente, tenía una gran sonrisa y entre sueños murmuró "Hyoga". Shiryu sonrió débilmente, sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas y no podía hacer nada.

-Mi amado Shun, has escogido a Hyoga. Aunque mi corazón duela tanto, mi mente sabe que no puede hacer nada. Me tendré que conformar con tus breves muestras de afecto amistoso. Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo debo ser – dijo Shiryu acariciando el suave cabello de Shun, que no paraba de sonreír – te seguiré cuidando aún y cuando sea una tercera sombra.

Shiryu abandonó la habitación y se refugió entre sus sábanas, llorando amargamente al amor perdido.

"HAS GANADO"

A la mañana siguiente Shiryu fue a despertar a Seiya y a Shun, tenían examen y tenían que llegar temprano. Los dos jóvenes se arreglaron y bajaron perezosamente a desayunar.

-Perdóname – dijeron Shun y Seiya al mismo tiempo al verse las caras, los dos sonrieron y se abrazaron.

Shiryu veía esa escena desde la cocina y esbozo una sonrisa, al volver la vista descubrió a Hyoga.

-Hyoga… has ganado – dijo Shiryu extendiendo la mano.

-Si, ¿pero qué? – respondió Hyoga un poco extrañado pero estrechó la mano del dragón.

-Shun te prefiere a ti Hyoga, yo… ya no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Estás bien? – dijo Hyoga aún más confundido.

-Sí, estoy bien. Ahora que sé lo que Shun siente no puedo hacer nada para cambiar ese sentimiento. Hyoga, él te ama y aunque los celos me coman por dentro estoy seguro que tú lo harás más feliz que yo – dijo Shiryu con voz calmada, preparando el desayuno.

Hyoga sonrió y abrazó a Shiryu, el cual devolvió el abrazo.

-Pero eso si Hyoga, a la primera que le hagas a Shun yo mismo me encargaré de darte tu merecido, entendiste patito.

-Está bien lagartija, está bien. Por cierto, creo que aquello se está quemando.

Shiryu aventó a Hyoga y apagando la estufa lo saco casi a patadas. Después del desayuno Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun y Seiya se dirigieron a la escuela.

-Estaremos esperándolos aquí, no tengan prisa y contesten todo como debe de ser – dijo Shiryu mirando a su dos pequeños amigos.

-Después iremos a comprar un helado.

Seiya y Shun sonrieron y se despidieron de sus amigos. Shun notó que la mirada de Shiryu había cambiado, ahora era igual a la de Seiya e Ikki, eso lo tranquilizó mucho. Los ojos de Hyoga estaban llenos de ese amor que él también sentía.

-¡Sacaré mejor calificación que Seiya, lo prometo! – dijo Shun corriendo para alcanzar a Seiya.

EL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD

Una semana después las calificaciones llegaron por correo, las de Shiryu eran excelentes al igual que las de Hyoga, Seiya había obtenido buenas calificaciones, pero las de Shun eran superiores a las de Seiya.

-¡Eso no es justo! – gritó Seiya – ¡tú estudiaste con Hyoga!

-Lo que ocurre mula con alas es que no importa con quien estudies sino la inteligencia que poseas – dijo Ikki dando un sorbo a su limonada.

Shiryu y Hyoga aprovecharon el aturdimiento de Seiya para arrojarlo al agua, después ellos saltaron después de él y empezaron una "guerrilla de agua" donde el perdedor fue Ikki, más que nada por estar fuera de la alberca y acabar como sopa.

Esa noche Hyoga y Shun se encontraban en el balcón de la habitación del cisne, ambos estaban abrazados mirando la luna.

-Hyoga… Te quiero mucho!

-Y yo a ti pequeño.

Estaban dispuestos a darse un beso cuando la voz de Seiya interrumpió, desde su balcón.

-Oigan, si que hace calor no?

-Eh? Sí así es – dijeron Shun y Hyoga al tiempo que se separaban y se hacían los desentendidos.

Shiryu salió del balcón de Seiya y lo tomó por la camisa.

-Oye Seiya… eh… porqué no me enseñas a jugar ese juego de nintendo que tanto te gusta?

-Sí claro! – Seiya entró nuevamente a su habitación.

Shiryu sonrió y con la mirada le hizo entender a Hyoga que él se encargaría que nadie interrumpiera. Ambos estaban muy agradecidos con Shiryu, realmente era un gran amigo en el cual podían confiar siempre.

FIN

CHIBI-STAR

Este es mi primer fic, espero que sea de tu agrado nn. Arigato Gozaimasu por leerlo.


End file.
